All Over Again
by glitterrain99
Summary: Three shot song fic. Caleb, Ezra, and Toby's relationships with their daughters set to songs.
1. Tough Little Boys

**Hey everyone! I'm brand new to FanFiction and this is my very first story. Basically what it is, is a three shot song fic. Each chapter will have one of the boys (Caleb, Ezra, Toby) and their daughters relationship set to a daddy/daughter themed song. I spent a long time writing this trying to make it as perfect as it can be! I really hope you like it! The first story is Caleb and it is set to "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allan! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or its characters, because if I did, Caleb wouldn't be leaving to go to Rosewood! I do not own "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allan either.**

* * *

_Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
A bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned_

Caleb was never the kind of boy who just got into random fights. He was however, the kind of person who would defend himself and those he loved. He wasn't afraid to get physical, he knew he could take it. Very few times had Caleb actually gotten into a fight, but he was ready and prepared should he need to. Caleb was tough. He'd always been that way, with neither of his biological parents very involved in his childhood, he'd always had aggression. He built up so many walls and there was very little that could break them.

* * *

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_ They turn into big babies again._

As he sat there in the hospital holding his baby girl for the first time every single wall he had ever put up, was gone. Just like that his world did a complete one eighty. He thought being with Hanna had made him happy, yet for the first time in his life he felt completely content. Hanna and Caleb had never wanted kids, so when Hanna found out she was expecting, it was a shock to everyone. They thought they were having a boy and Caleb was more than excited. He was going to love his son so much. He was going to take him fishing, play ball with him, do all the cliché father and son activities he never had the chance to do as a kid. So when the doctor announced Hanna had delivered a girl, Caleb was slightly disappointed. Hanna was in love immediately, but Caleb wasn't quite so sure. However when the nurse handed Baby Girl Rivers to the new daddy, all doubt he had about having a daughter was extinguished. He wasn't going to let anything ever hurt his baby girl. As Hanna watched the two most important people in her life meet for the fist time, she saw something that barely ever happened. Caleb was crying.

* * *

_Scared me to death_  
_ When you took your first steps_  
_ And I'd fall every time you fell down_

Harper Mae was just over a year old and she was already the most adventurous kid the gang had ever seen. Hanna had quit her job as a fashion buyer to become a stay at home mom. Everyone was shocked that she had given up her dream career, after all, there wasn't much Hanna loved more than fashion. She hadn't even gotten through her first day back at work after her maternity leave before she quit. She couldn't take being away from her daughter for even a second. With Hanna being home all the time she caught every milestone that Harper had. Caleb, however, still working as a software designer, tended to miss them. He missed her crawling for the first time, he missed her first word, but if he had a say in it, he wasn't going to miss her first steps. Caleb had decided to take a few days off in early October, and made Hanna go out with her friends for a few hours. He was catching up on his reading and out of the corner of his eye, he could see his baby girl crawling. As he set down his book, Harper began to stand up. Caleb thought he was dreaming as he watched his daughter laugh and coo as she slowly but surely walked the short 2 feet distance to her daddy. Caleb was so proud as he picked her up and showered her with kisses. As he realized what he just witnessed, he whipped out his phone and took a video of her walking and quickly sent it to Hanna. Within a few minutes Hanna called him and as they celebrated another one of their daughter's milestones, Hanna could hear the tears welling up in Caleb eyes.

* * *

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool_  
_ And I followed your school bus to town_

The last five years had gone by so quickly for the Rivers family. Three years after Harper was born, Hanna and Caleb decided to try for another baby, and two months later, found out they were expecting. They were ecstatic when they found out they would be having a boy. Late one night however, Hanna told Caleb that something didn't feel right. They reached the hospital within fifteen minutes. Several tests had been performed, and Caleb and Hanna sat in the eerie silence of the hospital room as they awaited the doctor. When the doctor returned to the room Caleb could tell by the look on his face that the news wasn't good. Not only had they lost the baby, they found out Hanna for some reason would never be able to carry another child. She quickly slipped into a depression. There was constant fights between the two of them and their relationship was crumbling. They started going to couples therapy and counseling after an intervention from their friends. Nobody wanted to see Hanna and Caleb apart. Things were finally starting to get back to normal, and the couple was more than content with their one blessing. That blessing had just turned five and was about to start kindergarten. Caleb sat in their house that morning as he awaited his daughter to come downstairs and show him the outfit she had no doubt picked out for herself, given her mothers fashion sense, for the first day of school. She was the spitting image of her mother in her orange top, skinny jeans, and ballet flats. After thousands of pictures had been taken, Hanna announced that it was time to wait for the bus. As they sent their daughter off to school, Caleb was nothing short of emotional. The bus had barely pulled away before he was in his car following it to school. Once he reached the school and got out of his car, he searched around for Harper, and after finding her, ran and gave her one last hug before going back to his car.

_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died_  
_ At least not in front of my friends_  
_ But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_ They turn into big babies again_

* * *

_Well I'm a grown man  
And as strong as I am  
Sometimes its hard to believe  
That one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Could totally terrify me  
If you were to ask  
My wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again" _

Harper was a reckless child. No one could figure out where her adrenaline came from. She'd end up in the nurses office at school for scratches and cuts more than anyone. Nobody would think that a blonde haired blued eyed eight year old girl could cause so much trouble. Caleb remembers the day she ended up in the hospital vividly. He was at work on his lunch break and received a call from the school telling him his daughter was at the hospital, and before they could even finish telling him what happened, he was going 15 miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital. He was a frantic mess, tears already falling out of his eyes as he rushed to the front desk and asked where Harper was. The nurse pointed him where to go and he ran faster than a cheetah. When he ran into the room he was relieved to see Hanna lying with their daughter who, other than a broken arm, was just fine. As Harper saw her daddy, she called him over so she could tell him the "hilarious" story of how she fell off the monkey bars at recess. As she saw the worry fade from Caleb's face and turn to smiles, Hanna realized just how much that little girl meant to him.

* * *

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away_  
_ And I'm gonna stand there and smile_  
_ And when I get home, and I'm all alone_  
_ Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_

The day had come. After a year and a half of preparations, Harper was getting married. Caleb was a mess. His only daughter-only child for that matter, was getting married. He wasn't completely devastated though. Harper was marrying a good man. He was brought up well, he was respectful, he was loving and caring. What more could a father ask for in a man to give his daughter to. Harper had met Levi when she was 20 years old, interning in London. They had been inseparable. Caleb was so happy for Harper. She had gone through her fair share of heartbreak in high school. She was the total package, with her mothers looks, her fathers brains, and both of their caring nature's, she was the object of many boys' attention. Caleb fit the overprotective father role to a t. When Harper brought Levi home though, something was different. Caleb could see it. The two of them looked at each other how Caleb and Hanna had looked at each other. He wasn't surprised when Levi asked him for Harper's hand in marriage. He treated her exactly how she deserved to be treated, better even. That didn't make walking her down the aisle and giving her away any easier. He watched with tears in his eyes as his little girl changed from Miss Harper Rivers, to Mrs. Harper Neiman. He couldn't help himself from crying as he danced with her awhile later. A week later, as the couple was on their honeymoon, Caleb went into Harper's old room. It had long been turned into a guest bedroom, but Caleb still remembered every little thing that happened in this room over the course of 18 years. Somehow, in his heart, he knew that Harper would always be his little girl.

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_  
_At least not in front of my friends_  
_ But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_ They turn into big babies again _  
_ When tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_ They turn into big babies again. _

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please give me a review and let me know if you want the other two stories! Lots of Love!**


	2. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Hey everyone! So this is the second part to my three part story! This one is about Ezra and is set to "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Billy Ray Cyrus. This was a difficult song to write a story to, so it isn't my best work. I wanted to get this posted because I will be leaving in two days for a camping trip and I won't have any wifi. I will do my best to have the final part (Toby) posted by next Wednesday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, its characters, or the song "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Billy Ray Cyrus.**

* * *

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_  
_ And I've gotta like it or not_  
_ She's got dreams too big for this town_  
_ And she needs to give 'em a shot_  
_ Whatever they are_

Addie Fitz had only just turned 18 years old and already her dreams were coming true. She had been given the scholarship of her dreams to study Literature at Columbia University in New York City. Everyone was so happy for her. There was only one person who had a difficult time with the situation, and that was Ezra Fitz. He was happy for his daughter, he truly was, but he felt as if his heart had been broken. She was only going to be about 100 miles away from him, but he wouldn't get to see her everyday like he did for the last 18 years. He wouldn't get to cook her her favorite meals, he wouldn't get to drive her to book club, he wouldn't get to make nearly as many memories with her as he did during her childhood. Sometimes he wished he could just go back to the day she was born and start all over again.

_It was a brisk November day and Ezra couldn't stop pacing back and forth. Aria's water had broken early that morning and he was more nervous than he could ever imagine being. He was going to be a father in a few short hours. After the heartbreak of discovering he wasn't truly Malcolm's father, he was so happy he was getting the chance to do the most magical thing ever with the girl he truly loved. Ezra and Aria made up a few months after she graduated high school. She and Jake didn't have a spark as much as she wanted them to. Aria and Ezra fell into place immediately, and now here he was, seven years later, awaiting the birth of his children. He couldn't believe how lucky they were to be blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. After four more hours of agonizing pain, they were there. Evan Jack Fitz and Adelaide Ella Fitz. The Fitz family. Ezra couldn't be happier._

* * *

_Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
Ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God, I gotta be strong_

It didn't take them long to pack her BMW with the help of Ezra, Caleb, and Toby. Addie went around and gave hugs to every single person there to support her. Lastly she came upon her father, who couldn't hide the tears in his eyes. She gave him a long, tight hug and he prayed for this moment to never end. He didn't want to see his baby girl get into that car and drive away. He wanted nothing more than to get in that car and drive with her to New York, but he knew he couldn't. He just wished he could go back to that day when she was four and told him she would never leave her daddy.

_It was Saturday. A day he loved so much. A day that he could spend entirely with his beautiful family. A day he could spend with his wife, his son, and his daughter. His daughter. That little girl was wrapped around Ezra's finger. Addie loved her daddy more than anyone. They were a packaged deal. Wherever Ezra went, Addie went, and wherever Addie went, Ezra went. Ezra knew this wouldn't last forever though. He knew she was going to be a teenager someday. He knew she would be embarrassed to go anywhere with him. So he took advantage of every moment he got with her. One Saturday night in springtime, while Aria was giving Evan a bath, Ezra was playing tea party with Addie. He was dressed up in a tutu and tiara but wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed. _

_"Daddy?" she asked softly._

_"Yeah, sweetheart?" Ezra replied._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, bug."_

_"I'm never gonna leave you, daddy."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Never in a million billion trillion years." she stated proudly._

_"Promise?"_

_"Pinky promise."_

* * *

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life As ready as she's ever been Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings Before she hits that open road But baby get ready, get set, don't go_

* * *

_She says things are fallin' in place  
Feels like they're fallin' apart  
I painted this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew_

Ezra could see how happy his daughter was. Her entire life was going in the direction she wanted it to. She got into her dream school getting to study what she loved so much. Addie had discovered her love for literature at a young age. It wasn't a surprise, considering her parents love for it too. She would spend her free time at home writing short stories, or reading new books. When she got the Columbia acceptance letter, her life changed for the better.

_Addie hadn't been able to sleep for the last week. She knew she'd be getting a letter from Columbia any day now, she just didn't know if it would be an acceptance or rejection letter. Thursday afternoon after she got home from school she checked the mail as usual. She saw the Columbia insignia and quickly grabbed the letter and ran into the house. This letter was either going to be the best thing she ever opened or the worst. She opened it with a heavy breath and skimmed the page. She started crying when she read "You have been accepted as a member of the class of Two Thousand Forty One." and quickly called her father to tell him the good news. Ezra listened to her talk about how amazing this was and how happy she was and he told her he was happy for her, but little did she know, he was trying as hard as he could to not break down and cry. His baby was going to be leaving him._

* * *

_This is where I don't say  
What I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to  
But I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_

He wanted to tell her so badly to not go. He wanted to tell her to stay with him, stay in Pennsylvania, liver your dreams here. He wanted nothing more than to smash that car to pieces so she couldn't leave, but he wasn't going to do that. This was her life and there wasn't a chance in hell that he would ever want to take her dreams and aspirations away from her. He needed to let his baby go. He needed to let her live her life and make a mark on the world.

_Addie was 14 when she knew she wanted to be a writer. She loved the way words could make her escape her life and go off to a distant land and live an adventure. She loved how she would stay up at night just so she could finish a book. She wanted to do that. She wanted to give people the opportunity to feel the way she did when she read. She wanted to change peoples lives. The only problem was, she didn't know how to tell her parents. They had always been supportive of her, but she didn't know if they'd be supportive of this. She assumed that they expected her to end up teaching, like they both did. So when she told them she wanted to write for a living and they were supportive, she was shocked. She had an entire presentation on why it wasn't a stupid idea. It had taken only one sentence. One! Ezra looked his daughter straight in the eyes and told her that no matter what she did with her life, they would always support her, and he meant it. _

* * *

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life As ready as she's ever been Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings Before she hits that open road But baby get ready, get set, don't go_

After the final wave of goodbyes, Addie got into her car. Her father walked over to the door. They both had tears in their eyes. This was just as hard for Addie as it was for Ezra. He went over everything with her about the best way to get to the city, when to fill up on gas, etc. She told him she would call him the minute she reached her dorm. They shared one final hug and Ezra began to walk away.

"Daddy?" she quickly said.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he said worried something was wrong.

"I love you."

"I love you too, bug." he said as the tears finally came rolling down his cheek.

And with that, he watched his daughter drive away.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life As ready as she's ever been Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings Before she hits that open road But baby get ready, get set, please don't go_

_Don't go, mmm don't go She's gotta do what she's gotta do She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

* * *

**I only got two reviews on the last chapter so it would be nice to get a few more for this one! Thank you so much for reading this! xoxo**


End file.
